


The Silent Queen

by Theatrix_the_goddess



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Time Travel, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, rhoam is eventually forced to confront the bullshit he put zelda through, summon your past self to help you work through your issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrix_the_goddess/pseuds/Theatrix_the_goddess
Summary: The Calamity is averted, but the power leaves Zelda as quickly as it came. Her power's are far from fully unlocked and her father encouraging her to continue her training, Zelda returns to the Spring of Wisdom to pray once more.This time things are easier, she has both Impa and Link by her side, and with the threat of the Calamity gone she can take her time, as long as she needs to finally understand and control her abilities.But this time her prayers are not left ignored. It appears the Goddess has sent the princess a companion, a teacher, a mysterious woman possessing the same abilities as Zelda.However the strange woman found floating in the Spring of Wisdom has a mysterious past, one not even she understands, as she awoke with her memories gone, and needs Zelda to help her get them back.
Relationships: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Zelda, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. the spring of wisdom

The calamity had been averted, and in all honesty it didn't feel real. 

When the adrenaline finally drained from Zelda's veins, her power seemed to go with it. She could still feel the magic pulsing in her chest, but it lacked the control, the sharpness it had in the heat of the battle. 

"I wish to return to the Spring Of Wisdom," Zelda told her father, "while I was able to unlock my abilities, I feel my work is not done." 

"Of course not, we were only just barely able to get your abilities unlocked on time, you still have much work to do." King Rhoam agreed. 

Zelda smiled sadly, a part of her had wished her father had disagreed with her, asking her to finally rest. But he was right, her work was not done. 

Link made sure to pack in notebooks along with a textbook on weather patterns and a field guide for the area in with the camping gear. 

☆☆☆

Zelda, Link, and Impa climbed the mountain with ease, as the weather was unusually nice. The three set up camp a respectful distance away from the spring, in an enclave in the rock. The tent tucked into the shallow barely-a-cave, a space left open where the campfire would be lit when the sun started to go down. 

Zelda had gone ahead while Link and Impa did the last of the setting up. 

Link followed the princess, to find her once again submerged in the water. But instead of bowing her head in prayer, she kept trudging through the water till she was at the foot of the statue. Zelda pulled herself up onto the small ledge and curled herself up against the stone figure of Hylia like a cat, and closed her eyes. 

Link wasn't sure what propelled him forward, where his decision to shove his own body up onto the tiny ledge, pressing himself up against Zelda. The two of them smushed together like cats on Hylia's feet. Zelda giggled as she shoved her face into Link's neck. 

The two stayed like that for a short rest, feeling each other's breath. The sound of crunching snow drew the attention of their gaze to see Impa enter the shrine. 

"Wha- what are you two doing?" Impa huffed 

"Come here," said Zelda, holding out her hand. 

"Is this how we pray now?" Asked Impa "or is this how you've always prayed?"

"Yes, now come here." Zelda her outstretched hand expectantly. Impa huffed once more as she waded in the cold waters, then allowed Zelda to pull her up onto the alter. 

Impa put her feet on Link's lap, and crossed her arms as she leaned against the statue, making steady eye contact with Zelda. "And now we will stay here, on Hylia's feet, like a dog to his master as he reads a book in the sitting room in front of a roaring fire, except it's cold and wet and our mistress is made of stone!" 

"You have such a way with words." Zelda smiled at Impa sweetly. 

Zelda found herself in a truly meditative state, for what might have been the first time. The way she could feel the rhythm of Link's chest move up and down, to the pulse in Impa's wrist, Zelda could feel as she continued to hold the other girl's hand. It was peaceful, more peaceful than anything Zelda had ever felt before. 

When the sun set behind the mountain, the three teens finally moved from their spot. When Zelda's feet slipped into the spring, she found that the water was warm. Not the boil of the hot spring, but warm like a bathtub after one had been soaking in it for a while. 

"Did your powers do this?" Impa murmured. The question was rhetorical. 

That evening they ate mushroom kebabs roasted over the campfire. Zelda wrote down notes of the spring becoming warm, perhaps the hotspring that kept the water in the spring from melting on occasion get warmer? Into her notebook in the last bit of light granted by the sunset. 

That evening the three slept in the tent, Zelda was sandwiched between Link and Impa, kept warm by their body heat. 

The next day, as dawn broke and the sun filtered in through the fabric of the tent, Zelda returned to the spring once more. 

Floating in the water, was a body. 

\---

Impa and Link ran towards the spring like their lives depended on it, when they heard Zelda scream. 

Impa held the shaking princess in her arms as Link carefully waded into the water towards the body. He grabbed the shoulder and pulled what seemed to be a corpse up onto the stone ledge. 

Zelda beard her face into Impa's neck. The body was that of a young woman, perhaps a few years older then the teens. Link pressed his fingers against the woman's neck, checking for a pulse, an action that seemed absurd until Impa noticed how the woman's chest rose and fell. Link nodded, confirming what they both thought, the woman was alive. 

"Zelda," Impa whispered, "she's alive, the woman in the spring is alive." 

Zelda pulled away slowly, wiping tears from her eyes as she knelt down next to Link to stare at the mysterious woman. 

"Where did she come from?" Impa murmured. Another rhetorical question. 

The woman was tall, with long brown hair, held back with a spiky tiara, and the two chunks of hair framing her face wrapped in ribbons. Her dress was a silky pink, her arms covered by shoulder length gloves and her shoulders covered by golden pauldron armor. A long thin sword was attached to her belt, said belt hung a tapestry depicting what seemed to be a variation of the royal family crest.

Zelda hesitantly held out her hand, and placed a finger on the woman's cheek. Zelda jolted backwards as the woman's eyes fluttered open, and locked onto the princess. 

Link grabbed the woman's shoulders, pulling her into a sitting position. She pulled her legs up and curled in on herself, her position strangely relaxed for the situation. 

"Who, who are you?" Impa asked, her arms around Zelda protectively. 

".......... eve….." the woman murmured. 

"Eve? That's your name? Zelda asked. The woman, Eve, nodded slowly, her eyes unfocused. 

"Well, Eve, I think you should come back to the castle with us." Said Impa. 

☆☆☆ 

"So Zelda … summoned this chick?" 

"Spent a day at the spring of wisdom, spent the night in the tent, and the next day this lady was floating in the water. So unless the damn dragon dropped her off it has to be something related to Zelda's abilities" 

"So what are we supposed to do? Scan her with the sheikah slate?" 

"Yes? No? I don't know! You two are supposed to be smart, figure something out!" 

"Maybe it has something to do with the egg?" 

"Ooooh more time travel, fun." 

"No, time travel bad, that implies something bad is going to happen and this lady is here to stop it." 

"Unless she's from the past." 

"Oooooh I hope she's from the past, maybe she can tell us about how the towers and guardians were first constructed!" 

"I'm afraid I don't have any answers when it comes to that." 

The sheikah siblings jumped back when they realized their guest had awoken. 

"Hi, Eve, right?" Purah asked nervously 

"I guess…" Eve's words trailed off 

"Can you tell us where you came from?" Robbie asked. Eve looked at him blankly. 

A silence. The siblings shifted uncomfortably under Eve's unfocused gaze. 

There wasn't much Purah and Robbie could do, honestly. Eve changed out of her mysterious costume into a more simple dress and slippers. 

Zelda returned, Link trailing behind like a shadow. Eve's face immediately lit up in a friendly smile at the sight of the princess. Zelda zipped towards the older woman, grabbing her hand. Standing next to each other, Eve made Zelda look tiny, the older woman most likely being around the same height as the king himself. 

"You are Zelda." Said Eve, it felt like a question, yet phrased like a statement of fact. Zelda nodded eagerly. 

Eve clasped Zelda's hand between her own, holding it against chest, looking down at the princess solemnly. "I do not remember much, but you, you are important. If it is not too much to ask, may I stay by your side?" 

"Of course!" Zelda replied eagerly. Then frowned. "You don't remember much? How much do you remember? Do you know how you ended up in the spring of wisdom?" 

Eve shook her head. "First thing I remember was waking up and seeing you." 

"Then please, stay with me, and we will work together to restore your memories!" 

"You will do no such thing!" The King was in the doorway of the sheikah lab, looking cross. 

Zelda flinched, pulling away from Eve. 

"Where did he come from?" Robbie muttered, then flinched as Rhoam glared at him. 

"Who is this, exactly?" 

"This is Eve," said Zelda quietly " she appeared in the Spring of Wisdom after I prayed there. We think… I may have summoned her somehow, with my powers. I think she’s hear for a reason.”

“You know,” Impa chimed in “many legends tell of heroes having to go on a journey to unlock their full potential. Perhaps the Goddess sent Eve to guide Zelda on her own journey. The princess does not have full control of her abilities, working to restore Eve’s memories may be step one in gaining mastery of her bloodline’s magic.” 

The King stopped to consider Impa’s words, as did the rest of the group. It made sense, even Impa began to realize her rushed attempt at an excuse to keep Eve by Zelda’s side was in fact a very good theory as to the reasons behind her appearance. 

“If you believe helping this… Eve woman is the best course of action to truly unlocking your abilities, then I encourage you to go forward with it.” said King Rhoam, “If I have learned anything, it that I should allow you to explore more openly with your powers. I was right to push you towards your goal, but I should have allowed you more freedom in how you came to that goal.” 

“Thank you!” Zelda leapt away from her spot next to Eve into her father’s arm. The large man stiffens, then relaxes to pat his daughter on the back affectionately. “I’ll make this journey worthwhile, I promise!” Zelda swears, beaming up at her father. 

“Of course.” the King smiled down at his daughter lovingly. 

Eve stared at the king, silent and unreadable.

☆☆☆

Zelda unrolled a map across the table in the library. “Do any of these places feel familiar, maybe we can locate where you lived, before you were summoned to the spring.”

Eve stared down at the map, then placed a hand on the parchment. Her hand began to glow, lighting up glowing lines that twisted around forming a lacy pattern, then wound up into glowing points on various spots on the map. 

Zelda gasped, Impa gawked, and Link stared in blank confusion. 

“I think those locations may be important to our quest, however i’m afraid I have no recollection of anything on this map, and am unable to say why these places are important." Said Eve. 

“You have magic?” Zelda asked, unable to think of anything else to say. 

“It would appear I do.” Eve confirmed. 

Impa squinted at the map then jotted down some notes in a notebook. “So I guess our first course of action is to go to those locations. We can use the Sheikah towers to move quickly, and the spot on the map closest to a tower i think is the one on the great plateau.” Impa leaned in close to the map “I think we are going to the Temple of Time.”

“Wait i have an idea.” Zelda pulled out the sheikah slate, opening the map and placed markers on the slate’s map as they appeared on the map on table 

“Oh good call.” said Impa.

Zelda gave her friend a nod and a smile. 

“First stop on our journey, the Temple of Time”


	2. Temple of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slight misgendering and internalized transphobia in one line

“That was... very strange.” Eve said as they materialized on top of the great plateau tower. She then looked around, taking in her surroundings. “Oh, it’s very beautiful here.”

“You should see the view from the other towers. Hyrule is truly a beautiful kingdom.” said Zelda, smiling happily “it took a lot to save it, but I’m glad I able to.” her smile became sad “it’s scary to think, had I not gained my abilities on time, this world would have been destroyed.”

Link felt the urge to step forward, to put a comforting hand on Zelda’s shoulder, but before he could move, Impa had already wrapped her arms around Zelda, pressing her weight against her back “come on princess, enough of that depressing talk, we should get moving.”

“Oh of course!” Zelda pulled away from Impa, and the group made their way down the steps of the tower. 

The temple of time had seen better years. Much effort had been put into preserving the structure, but it was still a truly ancient building. Zelda once rambled to Link about how it is likely the temple has changed a lot over the centuries, with the need to repair and that rooms were likely added and destroyed. The three shrines of virtue were recent additions, believed to have been built some time in the last 300 years. 

As they walked up the steps, memory of Zelda rambling words filled Link's mind 

"The three virtues of greatness: power, wisdom, and courage. It is only through a balance of all three can someone achieve true greatness. Power without wisdom is uncontrolled, and without courage it is directionless. Courage without power is arrogance, without wisdom it is foolhardy. Wisdom without power is empty words, without courage it is silent and passive." 

The group walked past the shrines of virtue to their destination. The main hall of the temple of time, and the large goddess statue surrounded by her tiny children. 

Impa and Link held back, lingering near the door while Zelda and Eve walked slowly towards the goddess statue. Eve knelt before the goddess and Zelda mimicked her. It was like a painting,the way the light filtered through the windows, shining on the two maidens praying before the Goddess. 

Then a circle of golden light lopped itself around the princess and her companion. It lopped outwards, creating the lace like patterns that had also appeared on the map. The goddess statue glowed, and Eve rose to her feet. 

"I was a priestess, taught by the sages. From a young age magic came easily to me, rolling spells off my shoulders and miracles granted with a simple smile. A rare sight from such a somber child. My father, he disapproved. Couldn't spend my life praying, he told me. I think he was a scholar, valuing knowledge and intellect, but reading was always difficult for me, and I'd often quarrel with my tutors. I was happiest when I could spend my days praying at the temple." 

Zelda got up from her spot on the floor. She placed a hand on Eves arm, not quite tall enough to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“That is…. All I remember.”

“It’s a start, and a sign we are moving in the right direction.” 

“Your magic… there hasn’t been a powerful sage or wizard in hyrule for a long time” said Impa “no one who could even begin to try to teach Zelda to wield her own. But your power, it looks so much like the same light Zelda had.” 

“You could, teach me…” Zelda’s voice was breathy. She clung to Eve’s arm, only barely leaning towards her. There was hesitance to her words, a quiet pleading. 

“Of course, as we regain my memories, my power will return to me. It is the least I can do, to pass down any teachings that may help you along your own journey.” Eve brushed a strand of hair behind Zelda’s ear. 

If it were not for Eve’s clear youth, her face of one who had only recently entered adulthood, they would look like mother and daughter, Link thought. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to call them sisters. 

“This Temple is very dusty, may we now spend some time in the sunshine? This plateau is quite beautiful, we should take time to enjoy it.” 

☆☆☆

The plateau was beautiful, the whole place was built like a park, an overgrown garden framing the ancient temple. It was only in recent years that people had stopped coming up the stone steps to pray in the sacred place. 

It was on the green grass fields the group sat.

“The shrine of resurrection was found inside that mountain.” said Zelda. “We never know the true purpose of that strange place. Considering the name is likely for the best we never know.”

“A shrine that bring back the dead?” asked Eve 

“Most likely to heal otherwise fatal wounds and illnesses. I once wondered if the casualties of the war ten thousands years ago had been so great as to require such aid, but on reconsideration, the shrine has room for only one body.” said Zelda “it was built to heal one person at a time. It must be intended for only the most important people, those they could not afford to lose.” 

Something about Zelda words made Link's blood run cold. 

Link had only been to the plateau once before, four years ago, when he followed Zelda to this place while she prayed. He had only recently became her knight, after saving her from the haywire guardian not long after he had gotten the sw- 

No, that wasn't right. He had never been here before. He became Zelda's knight only a year prior. Zelda still hadn't warmed up to him when Terrako appeared and the calamity began to break free and take hold of Hyrule. He was chosen for his skill and his youth, as the King felt it his daughter should have a more age appropriate companion when she traveled instead of an old man following her around. 

No that also isn't right. He became Zelda's knight after Terrako appeared. It was through circumstance that he became her bodyguard, protecting her as the guardians slowly became infected and hostile. It was after the calamity that he became Zelda's personal knight, as a reward for his deeds during the war and the numerous times he had saved the princess. Also because he ended up being the one to wield the sword that seals the darkness 

Link decided to stop reminiscing on the past. It was beginning to give him a headache. 

"With the calamity dealt with, I can take breaks from my training, perhaps return to my studies on the ancient technology." Said Zelda "there is no longer an urgent need for mastery over my abilities, I can take my time, move at my own pace as the saying goes." 

"It won't do you any good to be focused solely on magic" said Eve "even I become sick of praying after a while, and my father usually had to drag me away from the altar insisting I was not done with my studies. Even the sages I prayed beside, most were scholars with many areas of study, not just magic. Even magic is something that needs to be studied, as it is both an art and a science. I remember how the other monks would giggle, saying the goddess cursed me to struggle so much with reading and academia, for if I was capable of study i would quickly grow stronger than the gods themselves" 

Eve was giggling by the time she finished her anecdote, amused by the memory. 

Link, Zelda, and Impa stared at her in silent shock. 

"Did, did I say something wrong?" Eve asked tentatively. 

"What do you mean magical scholars? Are you saying I could have been studying magic through books this whole time???" Zelda was trembling, whatever emotion she felt Link could not identify, but it was strong. 

"What… what did you do to unlock you magic" Eve asked, consern creased her brow 

"I prayed." 

"That's it?" 

"Is there more I could have done? For years all I've done is pray and pray and wait for the goddess to respond but she never did." 

Eve looked horrified. "That's not how it works, that's not how anything works. Magic is unlocked through study, through passion and desire but also luck and circumstance and instinct. It does not come through prayer. Unless you wish for godly intervention, magic is not something you pray for." 

"It's not?" Zelda had gone from trembling to shaking. Her eyes were glossy. 

Eve moved closer to Zelda, taking the princesses hands into her own once more. "This power of yours, it is passed down through your bloodline, correct?" Zelda nodded slowly. "Then it has always been within you, and still is within you. There are times when magic of this sort is given as blessing from the gods, but this magic was yours from the beginning, it was a skill to be honed, not a pittance to be begged for." 

"But it is not my magic." Zelda's voice shook "when the queen died, she had no daughters, there was only me. This sealing magic is one that belongs to the princess that carries the blood of the goddess. All I could do was pray that I would be allowed to play the role of one, in place of my never born sister." 

"Whoever told you that was a liar." Said Eve. She unfurled Zelda's hand, showing the princess her own palm. "When I press on the vein on your wrist not only do I feel your heartbeat but I can feel the magic that flows through you. Magic that is so powerful, it outrivals even my own. I can sense how closely it is tied to your flesh and to your soul, this is not a power gifted to you as a consolation prize, it is so deeply ingrained in your very being your body may as well be formed around it." 

Zelda curled in on herself "I just, I can't believe I've been doing it wrong this whole time. For nearly ten years I've prayed, all for nothing." 

Eve slid a hand under Zelda's chin, tilting her face up so till they were making eye contact. "And for the next ten years you can begin to do it right. For the next twenty, fifty, eighty years even, as you are so young, you have a lifetime ahead of you. An entire lifetime of accomplishments, of milestones not yet reached. I promise you, this is not your prime, and you have many decades ahead of you to explore and discover."

It was then that Link broke away from whatever force had frozen him. He shuffled towards Zelda, placing a hand on her shoulder, and opened his mouth to say something, anything, to comfort the girl.

His lips moved but no sound, no words, came out. 

"Is he trying to say something? Link do you have something to say?" Impa had a look of confused curiosity. 

"You know I've never really questioned why you never speak." Zelda was looking at him. "Link, are you trying to talk to me?" She was smiling at him, but it was an expression of pity. 

"He doesn't talk?" Asked Eve 

"Never said a world to me" said Impa 

"Nor I as well" said Zelda 

Well now he was trying to talk, to say something, but instead his face began to grow hot and his throat was closing up, which was the opposite of helpful in this situation. 

"I think a part of me just assumed he was mute." Said Impa 

"Well he's clearly trying to say something now." Said Zelda 

"Maybe he forgot he is mute?" Impa suggested.

I'm not mute! Link wanted to yell, I just… struggle sometimes. Like right now, my throat closes up and I can't say anything! 

"He's trembling…" Eve commented 

"I think we're embarrassing him." Said Impa

"Oh no! I'm sorry Link we must sound awfully mean." At some point Zelda had turned around, now kneeling in front of him, her hand on his knee. His own arms wrapped around himself. "I can grab my notebook, and you can write down whatever it is you wanted to say in there." 

Link only shook his head. Whatever he planned on saying, he forgot, and besides, Zelda didn't look like she was about to cry anymore. 

"I think we should just drop the topic," said Eve. Yes! Eve was right, they should all just let it go and do something else. 

"Uhhh," Impa pondered "that pond over there looks good for skipping stones. Maybe we can do that?" 

"Skipping stones?" Zelda asked 

"You don't know how to skip stones?" 

Both Zelda and Eve shook their heads 

"Well I guess I'll show you!" 

So the girls got up from their spot on the grass to head towards the pond. Link took a few deep breaths, then got up to join them. 

  
  



	3. Satori Mountain and The Coliseum

It was rare that King Rhoam didn't have to look down when he spoke to someone. He knew he was a very large man, he was unsure when the last time he met a hylian who shared his height. Logically he always knew it was possible, but it still felt strange, making steady eye contact with Eve.

"A teacher?" 

"Yes, Father she can teach me! Her magic is strong, and is of a similar type to the one of my bloodline!" Zelda had never looked so excited before, not when talking about her sealing magic at least. 

The mysterious woman who appeared in the spring had changed something inside his daughter, and it seemed to be a good change, arguably the answer to his prayers. A teacher sent by the goddess herself to give Zelda the guidance she needed. But Rhoam couldn't help but be unnerved by the woman. 

She reminded him of his wife, he had realized, but that made no sense. She looked nothing like his wife. Even ignoring that Eve couldn't be older then twenty three at eldest, his remembered clearly how his wife had a round face with delicate features, wavy blonde hair that seemed to float and curled at the end, a slender body, and if she was alive today she would only be an inch or two taller then her daughter. 

While Eve had a sharp face, piercing eyes and high cheekbones. Her hair was a dark brown color, straight as straw and the way she braided the ends gave the hair a sense of weight when it swung around as she moved. Eve did not have particularly broad shoulders but her frame was built in a way that gave her a look of sturdiness and strength, and she was nearly as tall as he was. Couldn't be more then 2 or 3 inches shorter. 

Zelda continued to ramble about magic and memories and temples and Rhoam continued to stare at Eve, who stared right back at him. 

Perhaps it was the way Eve stood behind Zelda, her hands placed lightly over his daughter's shoulders. It was a somewhat material pose, protective but still casual and friendly. 

Maybe it was the way she was beginning to fulfill a role left empty by the death of Zelda's mother. A teacher, to guide Zelda in understanding her powers. 

If the goddess sent her to fulfill that duty, then why now? Why not in the ten years Zelda spent praying, waiting for the Goddess to respond, it is after the calamity nearly destroyed everything, when Zelda had finally woken her powers and sealed away the monster that tried to destroy her and the rest of the kingdom, that the Goddess finally responds? Unless Eve was not sent by the Goddess, but summoned by Zelda herself, in which Rhoam can't help but question the intent behind Zelda's unconscious use of her powers. Did Eve even truly exist? Was she a construct created to help Zelda finally process her grief for her mother? 

The whole situation was just so damn unnerving. 

"Father is there something wrong?" Zelda was looking up at him, concerned. 

Rhoam shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I am simply tired, you are not the only one who has been hard at work." 

"Of course. Father, I wish to continue traveling, to visit the places highlighted on the map by Eve's magic, so we can continue to unlock her memories." 

"Of course of course, and along the way you might even check up on the champions." 

"Yes! Absolutely! It is good to keep in touch with friends." 

  
  


◇◇◇

The four rode horses across Sanidin Park, Zelda with Impa behind her on her white royal steed complete with the gilded bridal, and Link on his own horse, with Eve behind him. 

"Satori mountain up ahead is our destination," said Zelda, "legends say it was home to a great sage, who's spirit still protects the place." 

"Let's do our best to not disturb the sacred place then," said Eve. 

While his companions were focused on the mountain looming in the distance, Link found himself fixated on the horse statue that made the park the landmark it is. Something about it was… familiar. 

As they turned into Dalite Forrest, they could see the flat snowy peaks of the gerudo highlands. As the trees fell away and they reached the foot of the summent, the path forward became less clear. 

"The mountain slopes more gently over there." Zelda said, pointing. 

It was an easy climb, as the path led them upwards. Link noted how much wildlife they encounter, deer galloping away when they heard the clopping of the horses. 

They stopped at Rutile Lake. 

"We'll leave the horses by the water, we will walk the rest of the way to the peak." 

Link noticed two silent princesses growing beneath a tree. 

As they trekked up the steeper peak, the mountain showed its first sign of hostility with a small boulder coming loose to stumble down on the travelers. Link had to pull Zelda out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. 

They took a twisted path, slowly gaining altitude. When the land flatted out in a small clearing, they could see a large skeleton.

"What is that…?" Eve wondered out loud, approaching the skeleton. 

"Nope nope nope that's a stalnox," Impa pulled Eve away "when night falls that thing will get up and start attacking." 

"What a lovely sword…" Eve only mumbled, pulling out of Impa's grasp and kneeling down to reach between the ribcage to pull out the sword within. It was a golden claymore. 

"Lets keep going, it only gets harder to travel from here." Said Zelda. 

The mountain at this point became steep enough that they could no longer walk, instead climbing up to the ledge above and pulling companions up to join them. Eve gives a helpful boost with her lacey magic when needed. They encountered a shrine nestled in the stone of the cliffs, but passed it without much comment, and finally reached the peak. Well, not quite. The peak of the mountain split into three spikes, and the group traversed between them to come to a beautiful clearing. This was the true peak of satori mountain, the center of the sacred place. A tree, instead of leaves, had pink flowers, over a small pond. The ground around it was covered in flower petals. 

Beneath the tree, hidden by the surrounding shrubbery, curled up against the roots, was a maiden, sleeping peacefully. 

Zelda walked towards the maiden, hesitantly. "H-hello? I do not wish to disturb you, but, um," 

The maiden awoke slowly. Sitting up, she stretched, letting out a yawn. She looked into the distance, eyes unfocused. Zelda nelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The maiden snapped out of whatever haze she was in, locking eyes with Zelda. 

"Hello. I appear to have fallen asleep." Her head turned, taking in her surroundings "forgive me, but i'm not sure where I am. What a strange place I've awoken in." 

Zelda helped her to her feet, and Link stared at her. 

The first thing he noticed were her ears. They were tiny, and had a strange round shape to them. The second thing he noticed was that she was beautiful. 

Doll eyes, a long thin nose that sat low on her face, and round lips. Her hair was short in a very pretty pixie cut that framed her face in a very flattering way. She was slender, but had a sturdy frame and a flat chest. She wore an embroidered dress over high-water pants. She had no shoes. 

"Hello. I am Ilia, who are all of you?" 

"I am Princess Zelda, my companions are Impa, Eve, and Link." 

"Hello." Ilia gave a small wave and smiled sweetly. 

"We are traveling on a journey, a quest of sorts. Our map led us to this place, but we did not expect to find another already here." Zelda explained "you said you don't know where you are, this is Satori Mountain." 

"I've never heard of such a place." 

"How strange. From where do you hail from?" Zelda asked 

"I, I'm not sure." Ilia looked scared "I can't seem to remember." 

"A situation similar to my own, perhaps?" Eve suggested 

"This was a place marked on the map, perhaps we were sent here to meet you, Ilia." Said Impa 

"Has Hylia sent me another…" Zelda murmured. 

"I don't think anyone sent me anywhere, I come and go as I please." Ilia huffed "but, if it isn't a bother, may I… stay with you, for a bit? I know I must sound awfully strange asking but I can't shake the feeling you're important somehow." 

"Of course!" Zelda smiled reassuringly. 

"Oh boy…" Impa muttered 

♧♧♧

They stopped at a stable for the night, Ilia rode between Link and Eve, Link stiff under Ilia’s arms that wrapped around him. 

They sit on the grass, looking out over the river where the coliseum ruins sit. 

“The next point on our journey, the coliseum.” says Zelda. 

Ilia neals down next to Zelda “may I braid your hair?” 

“Oh, of course” 

It looked strangely… correct, the way Ilia sat behind Zelda, braiding her hair, mumbling about how the princess has such pretty hair. 

When Link slept he dreamed of red skies. 

♧♧♧

The coliseum was one of the better preserved and better understood structures in hyrule. It was once a place of execution, prisoners set to battle to the death, then it became a place for skilled warriors to show off their skills to an audience, in mostly staged battles. Then it became a place to perform plays and music, as sound echos quite well against the stone walls. These days there were occasional events that took place within, but it was mostly abandoned. 

Eve walked towards the middle of the stage, the lacey magic spilling out over the ground is spiraling patterns. Then she reached out, beckoning Zelda to join her. 

They stood together, Zelda’s hands clasped together, Eve’s hands on her shoulders. They spoke to each other, despite how noise echoed in this place, they were unheard. The spiral pattern on the floor changed, gone were the loops and spirals and circles, instead replaced with a lacy, floral pattern, that pattern crawling up the walls of the place, pulsing with light. Then it faded. 

“Link!” Zelda called out “try to leave the area!” 

Link was confused by the request, but complied. But when he tried to leave, a strange force held him back, preventing him from existing. He huffed, shoving himself against the invisible barrier, but to no avail. Link contented himself to lean against the barrier, pouting.

“That, Zelda, is a simple barrier spell, first step towards a true spell of binding.” said Eve. “You did a very good job.” 

Zelda beamed, she clapped, twitching happily. Link found himself falling to the ground as the barrier behind him disappeared. 

“You okay?” Ilia asked. Link’s face heated up, hesitantly allowing her to help him up. He had to remind himself to let go of her hand when he returned to standing. 

“It’s your first time doing something like this, so the spell broke the moment you lost concentration.” says Eve, her and Zelda returning to the group. 

“Amazing! I haven’t seen magic such as that ever since…” Ilia exclaimed, then trailed off “ since, uh, well I’m not sure… it looked so familiar, and yet so foreign and strange.” 

Link put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ilia smiles at him gratefully and Link feels like he might burst into flames.

“We should return to the castle now, I think it’s good to keep these trips mostly short,” says Zelda “and besides, I think Ilia could use some shoes.” 

Ilia giggled cutely at the last remark. 

  
  


♤♤♤

  
  


"Robbie, when my daughter left four days prior, she had three companions, correct?" 

"That is correct, your majesty." 

"And now she has four people accompanying her." 

"Correct again." 

"And why exactly, is that?"

"My first assumption would be that she, uh, summoned another one, sir." 

"Father! Father!" Zelda runs up, looking more excited then she had been since she was a young child. "My magic is returning, and I can control it! Eve taught me to do a spell! A spell that created a sort of invisible barrier, but it's still weak, but Eve says with practice I'll get much stronger!" She's chattering away, Rhoam looks down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"That's very good, Zelda. I'm glad you are finally making progress." 

She's stiff under his hand. Her strange new companion joins them, and has the audacity to take Zelda by the arm, pulling her away from her father. 

"And who are you, exactly?" Rhoam asks. 

"I am Ilia. Who are you?"

"I am King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule." 

"Well, Mister Rhoam, Zelda promised she would get me a pair of shoes." 

Rhoam narrows his eyes at Ilia. "We are in the middle of a conversation." 

Ilia glares back "Zelda has a prior engagement, to which she must return to, sir. I bid you a good day."

Ilia pulls Zelda away before Rhoam can even react. He could not remember the last time he had ever encountered someone so rude. 

"Quite the interesting friend your daughter has made." 

"Shut up Robbie." 

"Yes your majesty, my apologies your majesty." 

  
  



End file.
